mythdrannorfandomcom-20200214-history
Markos Deler
''Common Statistics Title: Stormlord, Sparky, Destroyer, Chaotic Stupid Race: Outsider Age: 100 Height: 7’5” Weight: 240 lbs Hair: Bright Silver. Skin Tone: Pale Skin Texture: Rough Eye Color: Sky Blue Accent: Markos hold no real accent Recognizable Features: Markos most recgonized feature is his amazing height, standing at 7 feet tall with broad shoulder and huge body, some may consider him a giantkin, the symbol of Talos never disappear from his neck. Commonly Spoken Languages: Common, Elven, Abyssal, Infernal Left or Right Handed: Right handed Deity: As a Stormlord, Markos follows Talos.. Class: Cleric21/2Barbarian Alignment: Chaotic Evil Relatives: Father Andrew Deler(Deceased), Mother Serah Deler(Deceased), Brother Morgan Deler(Barbarian10/Fighter2/Weaponmaster2), daughter Sharina Rose Deler(Deceased) ''Ability Scores Strength (16): Markos carry great strength, his arms are broad and his hands are big, making him easily capble to wield a spear or heavy hammer. Dexterity (8): Agility has never been a part of Markos, thus he has very little ability to preform complicated moves or react above averge. Constituion (14): Markos Endurence was once legendary before he was kissed by a divine creature and thus drained of his former vitality. Despite his weakened condition he remain strong as an iron but cannot take as many hits as before. Intelligence (14): Markos, despite being a Stormlord retain a healthy mind, abit mad but healthy nonetheless for in his life he made several choices which came from reason rather from reaction. Wisdom (20): Markos strength is his experience, over three decades he gain much wisdom both from being a Stormlord and successful adventurer, his mind remain sharp and he have learn much from his time in Cormanthyr. Charisma (10): Although not entirely ugly, his often-annoying attitude and rages let him to be the very least favorable man in the region. ''Statsitcs Outsider Male Cleric of Talos21/Barbarian2 Maduim-Size Outsider, CR 24 Init +15 Languages Abyssal, Common, Elven, Infernal. AC 20 hp 21d8, 2d12 + 20 (200 base) Fort +21, Ref +14, Will +24. Speed 30 ft.(40 without any armour). Melee Lightning Bolt +26/+21/+16 (1d8 Electrical Energy) Base Atk +15 Frequent Combat Gear Lightning Bolt, Ancient Wyrmplate, Lion Shield, Enchanted Hammer. '''Cleric' Spells Known (CL 21th): 9th - "Gate, Implosion, Mircale, Storm of Vengence" 8th - "Empowered Blade Barrior, Extended Crusade, Extended Restoration, Empower Chain Lightning" 7th - Resurrection, Holy Ward, Empowered Flame Strike, Destruction 6th - Heal, Harm, Greater Dispeling, Extended Battle Tide, Summon Monster VI 5th - Scrying, Extended Divine Power, Extended Recitation, Spell Resistance, Legion Curse of Petting Falling, True Seeing 4th - Greater Malison, Death Ward, Holy Smite, Empowered Bull Strength, Empowered Bear Endurence, Empowered Owl Wisdom 3rd - Call Lightning, Negative Plane Protection, Invsiblity Purge, Darkfire, Magic Vestment, Greater Weapon Enchantment 2nd - Aid, Extended Bless, Resist Cold and Fire, Darkness, Hold Person, Sound Burst, Find Traps 1st - Conviction, Divine Favor, Shield of Faith, Detect Good, Entropic Shield 0 - Acid splash, Daze, Eletric jolt, Flare, Light, Ray of frost, Resistance Abilities (With Items) Str 22, Dex 12, Con 18, Int 16, Wis 23, Cha 10 Spell-Like Abilities Call Lightning 1/day, Earthquake 1/day, Elemental Swarm 1/day Feats Weapon Focus: Spear, Improve Critical: Spear, Improve Expertise Empower Spell, Extended Spell, Simple Weapon Proficency, Martial Weapon Proficency, Armour Proficency (Light), Armour Proficency (Medium), Armour Profinecy (Heavy), Toughness Skills (With Items) Appraise +3, Bluff +3, Disguise +8, Intimidate +16, Knowledge (Arcana) +15, Knowledge (The Planes) +6, Knowledge (The Nethril) +2, Knowledge(Relegion) +20, Discpline +24, Lore +8, Concentration +24, Persuade, +2, Spellcraft +22, Spot +18, Taunt +8 Carried Possessions combat gear plus boots of hardiness +2,Ring of Regeneration, Cloak of Fortification, Amulet of Wisdom, Ring of Resistance ''General Character Information A Mighty Priest but also somewhat insane, Markos quickly get noticed almost everywhere for his astunning size, almost seven foot five with broad shoulders and menacing appearance, Markos certainly represent his dark god well, he quickly to anger but keep very strict "moral codes" concerning the female gender for he cherish all the ladies(almost ALL the time) and always seek their favor. Markos carry himself proudly and always seek those young adventurers who seek fortune and fame to hear his tales of legends. ''Appearance A Giant-size Human, Markos certainly stand among others of his race with his incredible height and size, his blue-sky eyes and silver hair make him an oddity, specially consider his skin color which almost look deathly pale but remain with enough text to be almost be on the white texture, his muscles are well refined with years of fighting monsters, he wear ancient armour who on close inspection revel to be Wyrmscales of the highist quality, his neck always carry the symbol of Talos proudly and when danger arise he can wield a living lightning that can take the shape of spear when needed, among his other items are a lion-shape shield strapped to his back and a fair-size hammer strap to his belt. ''Personality Insane is one word to put about Markos, Unbelieveably Talker is another, Markos is very difficult man to speak, often insulting others and quick to praise himself in every turn he clearly lack diplomacy or any other finnese speach as he prefer to speak what is on his mind without regard of the consquiences(except with the talk involve womens where he will always favor the other sex with no exception!). ''Background Markos background is not very promising one, borned in the year of Thunder, 1307 on a village near Glen where his father, a priest of Talos reside he born into life of insanity as he follow the antics of his father and suffer his wrath everytime his father failed in some way or he angered him, eventually the pages of history speak of the village been erased by a dark storm and the priest of Talos being struck by hundred lightnings before fell to the ground, charred and quite dead. Markos history begin long ways before Yulash ever disappeared into the Abyss and back when The Darkwood Court, lead by Glbvemas Moroc just started his reign across Cormanthyr. Back then Markos began his path as a young Priest of Talos seeking to attend Stormlordhood through deed and spread of Talos teaching, slowly gaining reputation as the Destroyer servent as more storms and lightnings often apppear in the region near Harrowdale, mainly cause by Markos own spells, eventually he cought the eye of an wondering Stormlord who agree to teach Markos and thus his way was short into the High Priesthood of Talos and the Stormlords themself. Markos most notorious accomplishment(and most foul as well) involve his nomination and appointment as councilman of the Council of Phlan, a town that lived on sea trading that slowly gained reputation as it attracted the most foulest of monsters, at first he stood vigilent to guard against mighty giants and trolls but eventually went mad over the vast corruption the Council held and the treason that were offered on every corner, on that very day he went frenzy and with the aid of Adriana Rayne Necromantic powers they raise a small army of undead and littarly wiped the city until several champions of the light reach it to see it burn in ashes and attempted to capture Markos, eventually succeeding and Imprisonment him deep inside the deep forests. Markos actions from that day echoes through the decades as many followers soon came to worship Talos after viewing or hearing of the legendary Stormlord wrath and understanding his influence in Cormanthyr is siginifcent, the crops grew yet again with blesed rain and no fire was put down by lightnings for that few months after the destruction, the effect was strong and until this very day many pay token to Talos in their prayer for they fear the Storm Lord greatly. The choice of Markos Imprisonment was not meant to be picked by mortal hands and Talos favored Markos that day and released him, upon that recgonizion those heroes of Cormanthyr knew no imprisonment spell will keep him as long as his in the high favor of the Destroyer. Markos accolades include many feats and during the course of his life in Cormanthyr(which is about 70 years) he accomplishes many deeds, both foul and noble. He has aided many adventurers over the years in the variety of quests and defeated foes that threaten both Harrowdale and Yulash including Zhentarims, Thayans, Dragons and Undeads(such as the Banshee attack on Harrowdale around the 50's year of Markos in Cormanthyr) although the foul deed of Phlan and the many sacrfices he did clearly echo his true alligence, he still regard some as friends and will vigorsly fight for them if the cause is right. Markos eventually married Valissa the elf sorcerrer after many years and their union was an something unheard of since the elven maid also began favoring the Stormlord herself. Eventually the Shade Sorcerrer Alduran lured Valissa and she fell inlove with him, eventually granting him to use Markos and Valissa joined daughter Sharrina Rose Deler as sacrifice for the Dark Lady Shar. The conflict that sparked from that aftermath reach out for many years afterward, eventually only Valissa stopped Markos from persuing Alduran for his love for her was too great to bear and he left the Planes back to the Realm of Talos, Fury's Heart for dozen years. He eventually returned when Talos inspired him with an premonition about the union of the Fury's in Cormanthyr, he eventually reached Dragonspire higher ground and after dispatching a local bandit who reside there casted a great Mircale, bringing forth a mighty storm and calling through the winds the name of Iyrclea Icewarden, Chosen of Auril. That dark night the Ice Lady came to Markos call from the Great Glacier, upon which she attempted to freeze the fool for summoning her(and repaying him for previous endevours they shared together), Markos as always stood very much quite alive and breathing after the powerful spell so Iyrclea let him speak. Markos envision to her the domination of the Fury's in Cormanthyr, Talos in the sky, Auril frost aura over Dragonspire, Malar region over the forests and Umberlee in the sea. Markos eventually manage to convince Iyrclea to leave the Glacier(for the moment) and aid her in conquering Dragonspire, he was forced to do one thing in return. Kiss the Avatar of Auril. Markos agreed to this and was kissed by the Avatar of Auril later that evening who appeared as a ghostly appiration who sapped Markos very life-force. In truth the kissed meant to kill him but Markos proved yet again he is Talos's chosen and servive the dramatic divine kiss which render his mortal form asundur and granted him some measure of divinity, turning him into an outsider and granting him immunity against cold, but also weakn his legendary endurence considerably for the divine kiss was too powerful for his mortal flesh. His body became pale, his hair became silvery and so Markos seal the Fury's Pact. He gained the favor of Malarite highist-ranking member in Cormanthyr and was searching for Umberlee one while Iyrclea began spreading her influence across Dragonspire, crafting along with Markos the Ice Fortress, Frostburn. She also enlisted several tribes of Frost Giants who live in the region and summon many of her minions from the Glacier itself. Eventually she raised a massive ice wall across Dragonspire to prevent any flight of Dragons out of the region and few unwanted visitors and place one of her priesthood to guard the entrance and warn all he fools who move forth into her domain of the danger they may found if they ever meet with the Ice Bitch Chosen. On that very month Markos also was granted one of the most powerful gifts, Talos himself tore the sky and came down that night with a mighty storm to grant Markos his own spear, being immune to lightning he grasp the near-existing object and fell on his knees in humblence, swearing to wreck destruction untold in Faerun for as long as he hold the legendary weapon Talos wield himself. Markos also discover the lightning bolt may shift into spear-like shape so he may be wield properly and consider it the most holy artifact of Talos in faerun today. Markos did not forseen Talos resummoning into Fury's Heart where he spent another several years, where Talos instruct him to stand as his Guardian at the Palace of Storms he command. He also did not forseen that his most fevorite students, The Dundragons will leave Talos teaching after all he worked for. Talos wreck Fury and Destruction untold and Markos promtly was thrown back to the Metarial Plane to punish them and so now he stand in Cormanthyr yet again with a task he certainly did never expect to do. The recent years have weaken Markos considerably in the Planes. After failing to unite the Fury's Allience because of Iyraclea disappearance and the Malarite Chosen as well all allies disappear adn thus Markos was sent back to Fury's Heart for punishment from Talos servents. The mighthy spear he wielded was taken from him and a meager replacement was given, many of the items he hoarded over the century was taken from him and eventually he was thrown back to Cormanthyr to prove back his worth. When he returned he decided the spear no longer give him strength and recently began searching for a hammer instead, he seek to restore back his former fame(or infame) and power in cormanthyr for himself and his god. Although recently became ageless, or "immortal" as he claim, Markos 100th birthday was spent in prison rather then a inn. Who knows what the next hundred years will bring to this unusual man. ''Recent Activities Markos returned recently from Fury's Heart, The Realm of Talos in order to accomplish a spacific goal, what this goal may be he told no one as of yet. Current Activities None ''Goals -Write later- ''Minions -None OOC) Information Playing Status: Active Current Character Level: Cleric of Talos21/Barbarian2 Current Character Alignment: Chaotic Evil Perfect Alignment Title: Destroyer Time spent in Myth Drannor: Six Years outgame, seventy years ingame. Category:PC